Nostalgia Wolf 3: Guns of the Autistic
by Eggkara
Summary: The epic saga continues. AngryJoe has a lot of loyalty for a hired gun. Has Paul Latza been our guy all along? And what is Marzgurl's mysterious role in this tale?


**Nostalgia Wolf 3: Guns of the Autistic**

A SpoonyONE Production 

Chapter One: Old Solider Written By SpoonyONE

Meanwhile in Mexico…. (Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Love Theme, begins to play)

In a dimly lit room sits a man, or I should say a former shell of a man. Old and weather by life and the decisions that he made. Reflecting on how he allowed himself to be blinded both literally and figuratively by his own hubris. The only light in the room being a weak flame of a lantern and the glow of a slow burning cigarette, the man spoke;

Reviewing has changed. It's no longer about viewers, autism, or memes. It's an endless series of proxy videos made by YouTube heroes and machines. Reviewing - and its consumption of memes - has become a well-oiled machine. Reviewing has changed. ID-tagged Youtubers make ID-tagged reviews, use ID-tagged memes. Nanomemes inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities. Genetic control. Information control. Emotion control. Meme control. Everything is monitored and kept under control. Reviewing has changed. The age of entertainment has become the age of control...All in the name of averting catastrophe from memes of dank destruction. And he who controls the bantz...controls history. Reviewing has changed. When the Youtube is under total control...Reviewing becomes routine

(Flashes on Screen: Old Joe, a Mexican Denied his Games)

Fortunately, he had one working robotic eye, no different than a regular human eye in appearance, but better in vision. Thanks to the Trump, Mexico was forced to purge the drug cartels and build a new stronger country. So tech like this cost only 7 pesos, unfortunately it was the his last 7 peso's from his fallen empire. "I was a fool" said Old Joe. "I said she would never take your games" Old Joe was referring to the Anita Sarkeesian Terrorist Attack of 2018. After a very successful year as President, Trump had led America into prosperity while killing off the Social Justice movement. Once the veil of PC was lifted people start to treat each other with respect regardless of their skin color or gender.

People learned that succeed in life you had to work hard for what you want. Men learned to be men again, getting what they wanted in life and not acting like a cuck. Transgender was relabel as a mental illness and doctors worked around the clock to help these people ill people return to a normal life. With all of this top feminist dropped faster and harder than Spoony's. In a last chance stick Anita coordinated the EMP bombing of every major game studio across the country. Millions of server accounts were lost for good, tons of data for hundreds of currently developed games gone, and worse of all were the innocent employees at Ubisoft that were killed due to an explosion caused by the emp bomb. Gaming would recover but it was set back 20 years, Anita was tried for terrorist activity and was executed on Capitol Hill within 24 hours of her sentence.

With the loss of new games to bitch about, Joe had no new material combined with his deportation and the fact that many of his fans hated him for his support for Anita. Joe was finished as an online reviewer. "OH GOD, If I could take it back, I would." "If I could, I would have grilled that bitch into obscurity, I could have saved games or at least those innocent people's lives!" Joe screamed. All of a sudden Joe was interrupted by a slow clapping. He turned to see a man walk forward. "Well, wasn't that great!" said the Man walking out of the shadow. "Latza?" Old Joe spurted. "I have always wanted to meet you face to face Joe" Said Paul "Build the Wall" Latza. "I have one more mission for the man in charge of the Angry Army, a chance at redemption" "Will you accept?" Old Joe extinguished his cigarette… "Si". 

Chapter Two: Fight Night Written By SpoonyONE

Bright lights light up the Stage…. (the Jimmy Fallon Show Theme Song starts to play)

"Hey Everyone welcome to the Show, tonight we have the Grandfather of all LP's James Rolfe!" said the enthusiastic comedian.

Fallon was the last of an old generation, after Trump's election people were tried of the white guilt and retarded stories of the liberal media, people just wanted to be entertained. Shows like the daily show came to an end, Trevor Noah due to his small black dick, found work in the new Cuckhold fetish porn called BWC, Big White Cock, in which small dicked black men would be forced to prep the White Bull. John Oliver's time machine failed to bring him back to his precious 2015. Apparently interns motivated by white guilt can't build a time machine, go figure. Trump offered him a spot of the Orange Watch, but he choice exile.

The Orange Watch was where sjw freaks were sent to THE WALL to spend the rest of their life guarding THE WALL in case the Wet Walkers ever returned. Oliver was sent back to Britannia, the new Holy Empire of England, but King Nigel Farage sent him to live in Iraq. And Seth (((Meyers))) was given a double circumcision by a roaming band of Pepe freedom fighters, in which the gland or tip of his penis was removed. Not to be confused with the Tip for Trans movement started on /pol/ by a young Barron Trump, who to guess that little kid would grow up to be the first President of Mars. His 72D chess plan was simple and efficient, trick Beta male cucks in the limelight to remove the tip of their penis to show solidarity with the Trans community. Wil Weaton's procedure was botched and he lost his entire penis in the process, which was ok since his wife got fucked by Black dudes all the time.

But in the end Fallon while not funny was rewarded for not being a bias shit, to Jimmy all this was a memory. "So James, what is the next project that you are working on?" Said Fallon. "Next, to be honest this will be my last project" Said the Old but very lively Rolfe. "I have spent my whole life creating so many stories and bringing so much joy to the world." "My final project will be …" AWWWOOOOOOOOOO! James was interrupted by the NOSTALGIA WOLF. "NEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD!" The beast screamed from it's mouth. James jumped up and reveled that he was wearing a power glove supped up from Disney Imagengineers. "Lest end this you Bitch Ass Beast" "I rather eat buffalo shit off of the bed that Jacob and Linkara just made love on rather than keeping this feud going" Screamed James. The Two forces lunged at each other. Night vs Day, Good vs Evil, Marvelshit vs Sniderkino! It's Fight Night. All of a sudden, 「THE WORLD」time froze still, Doug and James frozen in mid leap. Insano walked out of the shadows with a slow clap. "Bravo, Bravo, you fools" All of sudden James punched Insano right in the face and sent Insano flying. "How…How can you move in the stopped time James!?" "You're used to time standing still when you have played so many shitty games like I hav…" And with that James fell to the ground passed out.

Insano ran forward, "Jokes on you funny man, I coated myself with a fine layer of knock out cheato dust so that if I get attacked by the big brute aka are old friend Doug , he would be LIGHTS OUT." Insano walked up to Doug and put a metal teleportation device around the wolf. He grabbed James by the coat, "I am going to need you, you're coming with me to my world" "And Doug here I will teleport him somewhere to cause some… Chaos" As the Madman jumped back to his dimension with James, Doug meanwhile teleported somewhere else in the world within this dimension, his autist laugh could be heard as time resumed. Jimmy and the audience had no idea what happened to Doug and James. 

Chapter 3. Hot and Thicc Written By SpoonyONE

Scan up to see Latza's massive personal Hellicarrer from Avengers skim along the clouds the soft hum fills the halls of the ship.

Joe sat quietly smoking, "Two more stop and we begin our plan of attack." Said Latza as he walked into the room. "Well, I am not in fighting condition" said Old Joe. "You will be soon" Latza replied back. "We got one more guest and then we are off to the Canadian Empire to meet with Fuhrer Mike Stoklasa he has a device that will let us chase Dr. Insaino." A staffer of Paul's ran into the room. "Sir, James has been kidnapped and we are almost at our destinations" "All According to plan" said Latza while Old Joe looked on confused. "I have a special power you see Joe, I can track anyone in the world, hell in the multiverse. HOWEVER. I need their sent, so James vowed in secret to be my bait, and like a 15 year old on /v/, Insaino fell for it. Hope you are ready for a reunion, lets go"

(Yes by roundabout starts playing)

Paul and Old Joe enter the giant mansion, as then enter they here a scream from a man and rush down the hall. They throw up the door and shock over comes Old Joe's face that his cigarettes falls from his mouth… TO BE CONTINUED. 

Chapter 3. Part 2. Heaven's Thiccness

(Disclaimer all individuals portrayed are fictional and are over the legal age of 18, them being similar to real individuals is purely coincidence, this is parody.)

Latza and Joe find themselves in a huge bedroom 5 times the size of Joe's little taco shack. Beautiful purple and pink silk drapes hung from the wall. In the center was a huge bed with sheets flowing to the ground and in the center was a sight that Joe's Robotic eye could not believe. A beautiful women with hair as smooth as silk with rich brown walnut color and sink as soft and white as a fresh snow fall. Huge heaving breast bounced rhythmically up and down like a hypnotic lava lamp, with quarter sized light pink areolas that were home to two nice sharp nipples. The looked like as if you took ice cubes to your girlfriends breast for like 5 minutes straight before having sex with her. (Matt knows what I am talking about) As Joe's eye wandered down the slender body, he quickly hit the thick hips that was housing the nicest ass anyone has ever seen, like it made President Kanye go "damn!" It was like two well sculpted marshmallow cakes made by God himself as a gift to humanity. The room echoed with moans that would rival a choirs of Porn stars.

Then the realization hit Joe like Immigration enforcement at taco truck accident. "Marz…" Joe said as the cigarette fell from his month and hit the ground. He looked over at Latza who was as stone faced as the Great Wall of Trump. Joe's head filled with so many questions, why did Marzgirl look so young. She was always amazing looking, but now she looks like a living goddess and she looked no older than 21. What shocked more than Marz's new look was the person that she was having sex with he looked like a young teenager. "WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Joe, "what is she doing with that teen." "That's no teen…", Said Paul not breaking eye contact with the sexual showing going on in the center of the room. "That teen as you would put it is a 35 year old man, I will explain everything to you as soon as the show is over" Joe just looked on confused at Paul's statement.

Marzgirl's body hovered over the young man's body like a tiger ready to strike. Marz had made him come at least 7 times and yet she was not done with him, with each shot he felt himself getting younger and younger. Straight and vitality returning and with that the strongest erection that he had ever had, it was like if every organ in his body was working to push blood to the engorged cock. Marzgirl went in for another long kiss as their tongues intertwined like a mixed soft serve ice cream from Mc Donalds. She felt her hand soft buy quickly run down his stomach as it headed straight for his cock. The gentle touch caused the organ to spasm as if it wants to shoot right off of him. Not yet she said whispered into his ear as pushed her finger on the base of his hard cock which had magically grown from a 5 inches to a little over 7 inches. All of a sudden he felt a solid object form in the base of his urethra. "I fused the flesh inside your urethra so you can come when I am ready for you" Said Marz seductively. She then proceeded to slowly kiss him as she worked her way to his cock.

First she focused on the neck, and then the chest being sure to give a lite bite on his nipple that made him scream out in ecstasy. Meanwhile he could feel the hot juice that flowed out of her pussy as the warm droplets his erect member like warm hot chocolate on a winter's night. As she worked her way down, her soft breast hovered over his body and he could feel her firm yet soft nipples gentle dance on his skin as she worked her way down. After what felt like an sensual entirety, her month came in contact with his penis. Marz looked at his penis like a present on Christmas day. She licked her lips as she went down on his member. And like that she went down on the member, her warm month engulfing his penis. She started sucking back and forth over and over like she was trying to siphoned gas from a car parked on the streets of Detroit. Then she slowed down and took her tongue and started playing with his tip, it felt like a light tickle but sent waves of ecstasy crashing thru his body. Then her tongue went under the skin like a submarine crashing under the waves. At this point he would have shot a huge load down her throat, but do to Marz's power he was helpless unable to cum. Meanwhile do to her powers effects he was producing seamen at an elevated rate, within 7 minutes he would produce about two weeks with of sperm. What started like a trip to heaven was ending in a ride to hell. Was he fucking a goddess or a demon.

She then released his penis from her mouth but before he had a chance to catch his breath her hips went slamming down on him, his penis disappearing into the tight grip of her pussy. Over and over did she ride him, his swollen balls being tapped by her soft ass. Her breast rhythmically jumping up and down to the movements of her body. Ten minutes has passed and she looked down, his mind broken and lost in pain and ecstasy. His face looked like one of Boros and Ghost's anime hentai girls. And with that a smirk shot on her face, "you are free now" Marz said, at that very moment the wall in his urethra disappeared and tons of seamen shoot forward out of his dick straight into Marzgirl's pussy and with that she let out the loudest orgasmic scream. Finally released from his sexual hell, the man passed out and his organ went as limp as Ask Lovecraft's career. Marz stood up as up as tons of seamen poured out of her, it looked like a glue factory had exploded between her legs. A team of female servants came into to take the man out on a stretcher while hooking up an ivy. He looked like he escaped on of Trudue's Tolerance camps, thank goodness that monster was dead and in the ground.

As Marz put on her robe she walked forward to greet Latza, she saw Joe and ran forward and gave him a hug. It was great to see Marz again but Joe was a little shaken from what he just saw. "You look great, I don't know how but you do", said Joe. "Well you don't look to bad yourself" Marz said with a smile. "I am an old ma…" Joe was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his eye, all of a sudden he felt his prosthetic eye popped out of his head and hit the ground, yet he could still see. He looked in the mirror on the wall and saw the young, thin, healthy Joe that he thought was dead to time.

Joe looked up and said, "It's time to kick ass and bitch about my seven pesos and I am all out of pesos!"


End file.
